finding my way back
by fenrir's.little.girl
Summary: Ella has been a member of the Volturi for 20 years after being changed on a camping trip when she was 14. What happens when she is sent to check on Bella and finds more of her past then she could've possibly thought in forks? PLEASE READ; WORTH IT! T/M
1. Prologue

Prologue

My name is Ella and I'm a vampire. I was changed when I was 14 years old while on a camping trip. 2 days before I was changed my 18 year old brother walked off, on his own, and never came back. Needless to say, my parents were heartbroken.

The vampire who bit me was interrupted by something and fled, leaving me to change on my own. After 3 days of excruciating pain, I woke to find the world, as I'd never imagined it before. 2 weeks later and a lot of accidents, a member of the Volturi found me. I was taken to the masters Aro, Marcus and Caius. Caius was reluctant to spare me, as was Aro, but something about me intrigued Marcus and my existence was spared. Over the last 20 years I've learnt many things of our world and grown rather fond of everyone in my family, with the exception of Demetri and Heidi. It is my job to make sure the humans that know of our existence are either changed or killed. I also help to overcome newborn attacks with my best friends Jane and Alec. After training for several years, I am now of the Volturi's best fighters and I have not 1, but 3 extraordinary gifts. I can detect when people are lying to others, or me as they start to glow. I also have control of the wind, and can use it to attack, defend, and I can even ride on it. I can look into someone's eyes and see all their memories, find their worst nightmare, and use it to my advantage; not that I ever would. I spend the days I'm not away from the castle in Aro's quarters, trying to develop my powers.

One stormy night in the castle walls, is where my story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I ran along the many corridors of our great castle until I reached Aro's quarters. It came as a surprise to find Marcus was also seated in the room, near the window, and the absence of the usual guards left a lingering feeling in the air. I approached cautiously towards the two men.

"You wanted to see me, Aro?" I enquired. He smiled before answering,

"Yes, Ella. We have need of you. You are to travel to forks to find out if Bella Swan has been changed yet. You are also required to send my regards to our good friend Carlisle. You need to be careful though, Ella, as one of them has this genius gift of seeing the future and may see you're coming, if she hasn't seen it already. Hopefully, they are still unaware that you are acting on my orders. If she hasn't been changed, you are to alert us immediately and you will receive further orders from there. Jane and Alec will of course be accompanying you. Any questions?"

"Um actually I was wondering if I could perhaps…go alone?" I asked shyly, looking at my shoes.

"What? Why on Earth would you feel the need to go alone?" Aro replied, rather sharply, while Marcus chuckled.

"Well, it's just that I feel I need to prove myself to the rest of the guard that I am as strong and as capable as they are. Maybe then Demetri would get off my back," the last part was only meant for myself, of course. Marcus surprised me by beckoning me closer and I sat at his feet.

"Little one, are you quite sure this doesn't also have something to do with young Alec?" if I could blush, my face would be burning.

"Maybe… is it that obvious?" I asked in spite of myself. Marcus was like a father to me, after all. Aro booming laughter could be heard all through the halls, but Marcus placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Only to me," he whispered, "personally I think you two would make a great couple."

"Really?" I smiled when he nodded.

"Ok," Aro addressed me once more. "Consider this a challenge. Now is there anything else you wish to ask us?" I took a deep breath before rising and taking a step towards Aro. I grasped his hand in mine and brought up memories of my childhood, of my brother teaching me to swim, and ride a bike. Then I showed him my days of changing, me screaming for him, begging him to come and take the pain away, even kill me if necessary. Aro let go of my hand after several slow minutes had passed and I looked into his dark eyes, which were shining with amusement.

"Your brother is safe, little one. I'm pretty sure you will meet him while on the little excursion, actually," he scrutinized my reaction closely.

"What?" I gasped when he nodded. I hugged him on impulse as well as a very surprised Marcus, before hurrying through the door, back to my room.

"I'll call you as soon as I find her," I shouted over my shoulder. I grabbed my already packed bag and flitted into the reception area where my two best friends where already waiting. Jane bounced up to me, flung her arms around my waist and squeezed me tightly.

"Promise you'll stay safe and come home soon," she urged after releasing me. I promised and she looked quickly at her brother before turning back to me. "I'll miss you Ella. Now, I'll just be going," she winked and left, darting around the corner. I glanced swiftly at Alec before returning my gaze to the recently polished, stone floor. Truth was, for several months now I had wished Alec were more than simply a friend to me. I think I've fallen in love with him. It all started that night, several months ago. I was taking a moonlit stroll in the grounds when I spotted Alec sitting in a tree, alone. He looked upset so I scrambled up the tree, sat next to him and waited patiently until he was ready to speak.

"Thank you Ella," He whispered suddenly. I looked at him in astonishment.

"What for?" I responded quietly. He merely smiled and took my hand. He started tracing patterns on my palm with his fingers. A smile while later he leant forward kissed my cheek and whispered "Everything." He then proceeded to jump from the tree and disappear into the castle. Ever since then, I've felt a surge of electricity between us whenever he walks past me or glances in my direction. I didn't think anyone had noticed but it turns out everyone but him knew. I sighed at the thought, knowing I would never have the courage to tell him.

I didn't notice his approach until I felt his light touch on my shoulder. He turned me slowly to face him, placing one hand under my chin and tilted my face towards him so he could read my expression. His intoxicating scent filled my head, as I looked deep into his dark eyes, emotions swirling in their depths.

"Oh Ella," he breathed softly and suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore. I inhaled deeply and flung my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his strong chest. He responded in a way I would only have dreamed about. One of his arms snaked around my delicate torso and he laid his cheek on the top of my head. After a few moments of contented silence, he spoke.

"Ella, I have a confession to make. I have been avoiding for you for some time now." I pulled away but took his hands in mine.

"So I'd noticed," I paused before continuing, "but why?" he stepped closer to me, our faces now only inches apart. My lips parted in a sigh.

"Ever since that night, I can't get you out of my head. Every time I'm with you I catch my breath. I realise now how much I care for you, how deeply my feelings actually run within me. When you enter a room my eyes follow you. I love you Ella and I've been afraid to say anything in case you don't feel the same way. I don't want to ruin our friendship just because of my feelings. I just, I can't bear the thought of losing you." He looked at me intensely, his eyes smouldering. My heart melted into a puddle of mush as I smiled at him in return.

"Our friendship can only get stronger, Alec." He smiled, not quite believing what I had just said. Then slowly he brushed his lips against mine. Our kiss was passionate, yet sweet. My arms wound around his neck, while one of his caressed my face, and the other tangled itself into my long, dark curls. I sighed in happiness then gasped as I felt his tongue slide into my mouth. He pulled back, looking at me anxiously, scrutinizing my reaction. I could sense his relief when I smiled and kissed him again softly. He lifted me off my feet and I snuggled into his chest. His lips found my earlobe and nibbled softly. I moaned and his quiet chuckle vibrated through my soul, making it cry out triumphantly. I felt his body stiffen as he become serious.

"I don't want you to go, you might get hurt," I snorted at the very thought. He knew me better than to believe I would get myself hurt.

"Can I…?" he didn't continue.

"Can you come with me?" I guessed and he nodded. I thought for a moment but after all it couldn't really hurt. Besides, who cared what Demetri thought anyway? I've got everything I would ever need now. I leant towards the gorgeous man holding me and whispered, "Go pack your bag." His answering grin was beautiful, possibly enough to light up the entire castle. He put me down gently, kissed me chastely, and sped off. I turned to find Marcus standing silently behind me. I bowed and waited for him to speak, which after several moments of thoughtful thinking, he did.

"You two make a good couple, your bond is very strong. Have fun at the Cullen's," then he too disappeared. After several minutes Alec appeared at my side. He pulled me swiftly into his arms for another long, mind-blowing kiss.

"You took your time," I accused in a rather breathless voice, when he finally put me down." He simply smiled and took my hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied and grinned. We turned and simultaneously ran out of the safety of our castle, beginning the start of our most interesting mission yet.

TADAA!!! Please review with any comments or questions you have! Please allow constructive criticism though, flames are a waste of both your time and mine! 


	3. an

Hey guys

Wow this is embarrassing. I haven't updated for TWO YEARS! :O i'm so sorry :'(

I'm posting this to all of my stories on fanfiction, just to see if people want me to update or if I should just leave them...

So if you'd like me to continue writing my fanfictions, and update them regularly, then tell me in a review or pm which ones you'd like me to update!

Thank you for all your support in the past and I hope I don't disappoint you again

Lots of love

Fenrirs. Little. Girl


End file.
